Una tarde cualquiera
by Arthemis-chan
Summary: Una tarde comun con un Mai aburrida y un Naru que se comporta extraño. One-shot


Hola a todos, bueno este es el segundo fanfin que escribo y esta ves es un Naru x Mai, pareja que amo con el alma. Tngo que decirles, antes que se pongas a leer, que los personajes me quedaros bastante OCC, juro que intente hacerlos los mas parecidos que pude pero al final de todos modos quedaron diferentes. Bueno supongo tambienq ue si fueran iguales a la serie nunca pasari nada jajaj... Bueno lo hice lo mejor que pude, espero que les guste :D

**Declaimer: los personajes abajo mencionados no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Fuyumi Ono.** Autora de una de las novelas que mas quiero leer

* * *

Una tarde cualquiera

Otra tarde aburrida en la agencia, si esto sigue así vamos a tener que conseguir un plumero para quitarle las telarañas a la puerta. Bueno, creo que exagere un poco...

Lo cierto es que parece que todo el mundo se olvido de esta pequeña agencia. Bou-san estaba ocupado haciendo un exorcismo junto con John, Masako estaba en el extranjero haciendo no se que y Ayako se había ido una semana con su familia. Los clientes por su parte parecían haberse esfumado en el aire como los fantasmas que tanto buscamos. Esto me dejaba a mí con el equipo original que Shibuya Psychic Reserch, no dejándome esto muy contenta. Lin, si bien era un poco mas amable con migo, seguía siendo una persona muy seria cuya presencia me incomodaba, y Naru sigue igual de narcisista y pedante que siempre. Y si bien admito que Naru me gusta desde siempre eso no le da derecho a ser tan molestamente arrogante.

Miro por la ventana de la oficina notando como el ocaso se aproximaba. El clima se enfriaba lentamente por la falta de sol y la calle se empezaba a iluminar con la luz artificial de las farolas. Ya era tiempo de que me fuera a casa.

Le avise a los demás (habitantes) de la habitación de mi partida, y Lin alegando que las calles eran muy peligrosas para una chica como yo le "pidió" a Naru que me acompañara. Por supuesto, Naru lo fulmino con la mirada y abrió la boca para protestar, pero antes de que pronunciara una palabra pareció ver algo en la cara de Lin que lo hizo callar y sonrojarse. Que raro… Al final naru me acompaño con su habitual cara de poker.

Caminamos en silencio por la calle, y yo me moría por preguntar el por que de su actitud, por que se había sonrojado y por que me había acompañado si la idea no le resultaba atractiva. Ese último pensamiento me deprimió, por supuesto que la idea no le resultaba atractiva, ¿Por qué querría acompañar a una "niñita" sin gracia si podía quedarse en la oficina leyendo o haciendo otra cosa más interesante? Pero la culpa tampoco es mía, fue idea de Lin, podría al menos no evitar mi mirada.

En un intento por entablar conversación dije lo primero que cruzo mi cabeza, "- Es una moche preciosa…-" deje mi comentario inconclusa con el fin de forzar una respuesta.

Permaneció en silencio hasta que noto que una respuesta era necesaria para quitar la expectación del aire, aun así solo contesto con un bufido para afirmar.

Apenas escuche eso sentí como una vena comenzaba palpitar en mi sien, pero reprimí mi enojo tanto como pude, después de todo que podía esperar de ese cubo de hielo. Forzándome a sonreír continué con la frase dado que el no pensaba hacerlo, "- Aunque es una lastima, esta comenzando a refresca. Aunque supongo que no se puede evitar, el verano ya termino después de todo.-" Al terminar esta frase yo también permanecí callada y un tanto pensativa.

Intente encontrar mi mirada con la suya, pero el continuo evitándome, y entre intentos fallidos de mi parte continuamos avanzando

El silencio poco a poco se torno incomodo a medida que su manera de eludir mi mirada se hacia cada vez mas obvia. Y al final, cuando ya giraba su cabeza de una forma muy infantil para no mirarme, mi paciencia llego a su límite, y en un arranque de coraje me pare frente a el y lo mire a los ojos.

Esta vez no me pudo evitar, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Su cara reflejo sorpresa primero, luego sorpresa y por ultimo sorpresa. Ok, lo admito, no soy muy buena para leer expresiones. Pero lo que si se es que no se esperaba esta acción de mi parte.

Por supuesto apenas me tuvo en frente comenzó nuevamente con su acción evasiva, y yo con tal de evitar que se me escapara lo tome por el hombro y me decidí a hablar.

"- ¿Que te pasa Naru? Hoy estas raro. Puedo entender que no te guste hablar y que no estés feliz con la idea de acompañarme hasta la estación ¡pero estoes el colmo!¡estas actuando como un cobarde!-" Mi ataque de ira provoco que soltara todo eso de golpe y casi gritando, y al terminar lo mire fijamente con el seño fruncido.

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar, también son el seño fruncido y con un tono cortante pronuncio un "-no soy un cobarde-".

Me miro, lo mire, y ya frustrada por la guerra absurda de miradas, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar rápido. Luego de dados unos pasos comencé a hablar sola de la frustración"-…CLARO por que EL no puede actuar como un humano normal, ¡NO! tiene que hacer el numerito mas INFANTIL que existe….y adema es TAN FRIO que ni siquiera puede contestar de manera correcta una pregunta SOBRE EL CLIMA… es tan MOLESTO, con su cuerpo sexy y su cara de bishonen cree que TODAS van a caer a sus pies, y para colmo YO como una IDIOTA caigo redondita en su juego…al final el monje tenia razón, no vale la pena esforzarse por un imposible que NUNCA me hace caso y que ADEMAS tiene una relación extraña con su ASISTENTE. Mejor le respondo que si a ese sempai que me pidió sali….-" mi pequeño monologo fue interrumpido cuando alguien tiro de mi brazo. "-¿Qué sempai?-" pregunto Naru con una voz baja y cargada de ira. "-¡El lindo sempai que se me confeso la semana pasada pero que tuve que rechazar por estar enamorada de TI!-"conteste lo obvio totalmente enojada…. ¡Ups!, Creo que me equivoque. Y la cara de profundo odio de Naru solo confirmo lo que ya sabía. Tengo que aprender a controlar mi ira.

Una vez aplacado mi ataque de histeria, pede notar lo mal que estuvo haber dicho eso ultimo. No solo me había confesado de la forma más tonta y patética que existe, sino que además había dicho que tenia una _relación extraña_ con Lin. Esta vez definitivamente me mata.

"-Emm… no t-te enojes Naru…-" dije riéndome de manera nerviosa, en un intento de aplacar su enojo. Intento inútil ya que el ceño de Naru se marcaba cada vez más y mas. "-Yo no tengo ninguna relación extraña con nadie-" dijo de manera calmada aunque su ceño continuaba fruncido. "- ¿Entonces por que actúas de manera tan extraña?-". Si, ahí estaba mi carácter de vuelta. "-Eso no es asunto tuyo-"Dijo de manera cortante. Genial, ahora no solo no tenia mi respuesta, si no que además estaba enojado conmigo.

Tampoco es como si me fuera a resignar con conseguir una respuesta tan baga, "- ¡Por supuesto que es asunto mió!, tengo que pasar cinco horas al día, seis días a la semana con vos. Cualquier cosa que altere tu ya de por si mal humor es problema mió. Además sos importante para mí, lo que te pase me preocupa.-" Bueno, lo ultimo fue innecesario.

En el momento que pronuncie esto ultimo vi como su cara se transformo por completo, pasando de furia acecina a su típica cara burlesca. "- Así que soy importante para vos-" dijo serio, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver lo divertido que estaba, o eso creo, ya dije que no soy muy buena leyendo expresiones.

Sentí el calor inundar mis cara, y tartamudeando del nerviosismo conteste "- ¡¿Q-que? ¡No!, es decir, no tanto… B-bueno en realidad s-si co-como todos, el monje, john-san y también Ayako…-" nuevamente fue interrumpida, pero esta vez fue por su mirada cortante. "- Con que el monje-" dijo en un susurro.

Ahora era el el que se alejaba enojado a paso rápido, y yo la que lo perseguía en busca de una explicación. ¿Han notado como mientras mas hablo con el mas son mis dudas y menos mis respuestas?

"-¡N-Naru espera!-" grite con todas mis fuerzas llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes de la calle. Ambos paramos en seco, miramos a nuestro alrededor, y completamente avergonzados caminamos rápido para alejarnos de los espectadores de nuestra "escena".

Una vez lejos de allí, comenzamos a hablar nuevamente pero esta vez mas calmados, y contra toda expectativa el fue el que comenzó la conversación "- Mai, ¿Cuál es exactamente tu relación con Bou-san?-" ¡EHhh! ¿Yo con bou-san? No me digas que todo esto es por que estaba ¿celoso? Nah, tiene que haber ora explicación… Pero por las dudas es mejor dejar todo claro. "- Bou-san es solo un AMIGO muy querido. Como Ayako o Lin. Pero nada más.-"Me miro nuevamente con el ceño fruncido, "-¿Enserio?-", sonreí sinceramente por primera vez en la noche, realmente parecía celoso. Conteste con un simple "-Si-".

Ya sin poderme contener mas dije la pregunta que ansiosa por salir me estaba quemando la lengua desde hacia rato, "- ¿Naru es por esto tu comportamiento de hoy? Acaso estas ¿celoso?-".

Ante mí tengo señores, una de las más raras maravillas del mundo: un Kazuya Shibuya sonrojado. Esta de más aclara que no pude retener la carcajada de felicidad que escapo de mis labios, Kazuya Shibuya estaba celoso por _mí,_ ¡el narcisista que no le hace caso a nadie!

Aparentemente el tomo mal mi carcajada, pues comenzó otra vez a evitar mi mirada, cosa poco conveniente ya que tenía una confesión muy importante que hacer y para eso necesitaba que me mirara. Intente por todos los medios hacer que me prestara atención nuevamente, pero el evasivo, como hasta ahora, solo tomo mi brazo y me hizo caminar a la fuerza hacia la estación. Creo haber escuchado un "-Se hace tarde-"como única explicación.

Caminamos un poco mas, yo oponía resistencia porque de verdad _necesitaba_ decirle que lo quiero, pero al ser el mas fuerte que yo no podía hacer demasiado para evitar nuestro avance.

De la nada paro en seco, se dio la vuelta y dijo con cara consternada"-¿Estas enamorada de mi?-", parece ser que mi confesión no va ser necesaria, al final si había escuchado mi confesión antes, ¿Realmente recién se dio cuenta o solo dejo pasar el tiempo para hacerme molestar?

Yo solo baje la cabeza para ocultar mi sonrojo y con un ligero movimiento asentí. Pese a todo, por mas ira que halla tenido en ese momento y por mas frustrada que haya estado eso no quita el hecho de que había confesado mi amor de una forma por demás patética y brusca. Bueno, supongo que con Naru tampoco se podía esperar una escena romántica pues la hubiera estropeado con uno de sus comentarios. Me estoy yendo de tema.

Tenia la sorpresa marcada en la cara, me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos y con los labios ligeramente separados ¡dios, que lindo que es! Luego de unos instantes una gran sonrisa (para Naru) apareció y unió sus labios con los míos de forma brusca.

No es que esperara una confesión, de hecho esto era justo lo que esperaba de el, pero como decirlo… pensé que iba a ser un poco mas delicado. Por supuesto mi ligera desilusión no impidió que disfrutara del beso a pleno.

Cuando nos separamos mi felicidad era tanta que no podía evitar sonreír, y su comentario por supuesto no se hizo esperar, "- Es increíbles que hasta las idiotas como vos se puedan ver así…-" una venita se marco en frente, y entre dientes dije "- ¿Así como?-" tratando de reprimir las ganas de acogotarlo por haber arruinado el momento.

Otra ves sonreía de esa manera burlona acerco su cara hasta la mía y susurro bajito "-Así de adorable-" y junto nuevamente sus labios con los míos.

Después de esto no me importo estar a mitad de una calle pública ni el hecho de que probablemente me había perdido el último tren. Tampoco me importo que me halla llamado idiota o de que su mano estuviera tocando donde no debería.

En ese momento lo único que me importaba es que había conseguido estar con la persona que quería y que además el me estaba besando profundamente. Lo demás ya lo arreglare mas tarde, después de todo no se pueden evitar sus comentarios arrogantes ni el hecho de que era un pervertido" por que es Naru" después de todo.

Y por suerte Naru vive cerca de la estación.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo amigos :p, realmente con ese final da para una secuela lemmon... pero todavia no me animo a escribir esas cosas 0/0, lo dejo a su imaginacion

Gracias a todos por leer, y si pueden dejen un comentario asi puedo mejorar para la prox. historia :D

Bye


End file.
